


Would You Like to Play A Game

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not chat noir, Adrinette, And a cat ear helmet, And suffering, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geek!Adrien, He has a motorcycle, It's not that graphic, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug gets hurt, No Marichat yet, Plagg is an AI for now, Sidekick!Adrien, Tech genius Adrien, The Chat ring was broken, based on geek-fashionista's au, but he's getting there, ladrien, there is making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A drabble from Geek-fashionista's spectacular Sidekick!Adrien AU I highly recommend it. Adrien never went to public school but is a tech genius and hacks into things to make Ladybug's life easier. He uses his motorcycle and tricked out helmet to patrol with her, he's also secretly taking self defense classes and working out so he can actually become a real hero like her. The Chat ring was broken centuries ago, Hawkmoth is trying to fix it and awaken Plagg who chooses Adrien instead and integrates himself into Adrien's computers to restore his strength. Adrien will eventually become Chat Noir for real.





	Would You Like to Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/search/sidekick+adrien
> 
> Kick it over to most popular to see the posts for this AU, it's such an amazing idea.
> 
> This is also a late birthday gift to a dear friend because I was working a double shift and never got to tell her Happy Birthday. She loves angst so have some suffering Arty.

The glow of the computers was all the illuminated the room as Adrian tapped away at the code on his computer. Unlike films where the hacker’s fingers flew across the keys actually coding for a hack took a long damn time. But once he completed this his life could get a lot easier! An AI would go a long way to helping him predict routes to help Ladybug, but the code was difficult. Rows of binary flashed before his eyes, it was harder than Python or any of the other major coding systems out there but that was what made it special to Adrien, plain binary had become a lost art. Much like the command prompt, binary seemed more a toy than a tool in this day and age. 

A call interrupted his zone and with a small sigh he answered,

“Black Cat Pizza Delivery how may I direct your call?” He can hear Ladybug rolling her eyes at him from across the city.

“Cute Chat, but I got a situation near Notre Dame.” Adrien was already tracking her and pulling up feeds,

“You really love cat-ching my blind spots don’t you bugaboo?” He strung together all the nearby billboards to help direct her as blueprints for the city came up on another screen. 

As he typed a weather alert came in through his phone, 

“Uh My lady I hate to paw-ther you but there’s a storm rolling in.” He heard the first rumbles of thunder as he spoke and his heart clenched. 

“I know, keep up your distractions for just a few more minutes and we’ll-” There was a massive flash of lightning and Adrien flung himself to the ground as the bolt hit the metal pane of the stained glass window on his house and arced down frying his computers.

“No! No no no no” Adrien frantically whispered as he tried to get something, anything to work. He laid a hand on one of his modems and jerked back with a cry when it burnt him. His phone had exploded from the strike where it had been resting on his desk.

Another clap of thunder reminded him that he had bigger problems.

“Ladybug.” Adrien turned and made sure to snatch his helmet which had his keys, wallet and other essentials in it. He almost ran out without his jacket but only the thought of a scolding from ladybug stopped him.

The bike roared to life under his touch and he swore when the features of his helmet refused to boot due to the storm knocking out power. Looks like he was doing this the hard way.

~Upstairs~

Hawkmoth punched the wall and swore. He thought he’d done the ritual perfectly, but there was no kwami here. After all that time and research tracking down the broken Miraculous, proving it was the real thing, and figuring out how to restore power to the accursed object it failed! He snatched up the ring and inspected it.The crack that ran through the paw was repaired and the ring seemed to have regained some of it’s silvery sheen. He looked over at Nooroo who shrugged and reached out to touch the ring. The kwami startled and looked up at Hawkmoth,

“The ritual worked, but Plagg isn’t there. He’s no longer in the ring.”

“Then where is he?!” Nooroo didn’t have an answer for that, they could sense Plagg’s energy but it was so distant and weak it was as if he was no longer bonded to the ring. Nooroo hoped that wherever the kwami was, it was far away from Hawkmoth.

~On the streets~

The rain poured down and Adrien cursed taking the bike but he wasn’t about to use his father’s car to find Ladybug. He screeched to a stop when he saw a red blur streak over a roof, revving his engine and followed her. 

The Akuma was chasing her over the rooftops and it was closing in. Ladybug ran for a door but to her shock it was locked, this was the first time in months any door had remained closed to her, not since she found her kitty. Taking advantage of her confusion the akuma lashed out with one of it’s grappling hook hands and swung at her. The hook caught her side and he could hear her scream as metal tore into flesh. She collapsed and Adrien’s scream was lost to thunder. He stopped the bike and jumped off, he was grateful for his tall frame as he managed to jump for the catwalk above his head and start clattering up the stairs.

Meanwhile the akuma leaned menacingly over Ladybug, another hook in it’s grasp.

“I’m going to string you up from the Tower so everyone will know who their beloved Ladybug is when I rip your miraculous from your head!” The akuma began to cackle but stopped when it realized Ladybug was also laughing.

“Not this time.” She grunted, she recognized the helmet behind the akuma and tried to sit up to stop him. She couldn’t move fast enough though before Chat snatched the grappling gun from the Akuma and threw it off the roof to shatter on the ground.

“No!” The akuma screeched as the butterfly took flight, they lunged for Chat who was barely managing to keep the Akuma’s hands from winding around his throat. Ladybug managed to fling out her yoyo toward the butterfly but cried out in pain when the movement pulled at her wound.

“N-no more ‘vildo-n for you lit-le Akum-ah!” The words activated her spell and purified the little creature letting it flutter off into the night. 

The Akuma had collapsed to their knees sobbing at their powers faded. Adrien felt no remorse pushing them aside to get to his Lady.

He pulled her into his lap and used his sleeve to put pressure on her wound causing her to hiss and her nails to dig into his leather jacket.

“This is all my fault, I’m sorry I’m so sorry Ladybug.” Her hand pat his arm a few times, trying to comfort him while she was in so much pain.

“Mir-ac-u...lus Lad-y-bu...” the yo yo fell from her hand and clicked open. It was enough though and ladybugs swarmed out of the little compact repairing everything in their path. 

Adrien moved his arm when he felt them crawling around her skin and in seconds her repaired suit was under his hand, instead of her torn flesh. The fight had still taken a lot out of her and she stayed curled in his embrace even after the magic dissipated. Still guilt ridden Adrien carried her down the building and settled back onto his motorcycle with her in his lap. It was still raining outside so he bundled her into his jacket despite her protests that he was driving he needed it more. 

She kept her eyes closed the entire drive to the mansion, and refused to open them until he turned off the lights. He set her on his bed but when he tried to step away she tugged him back.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, she must hate him for failing her. He tugged off the helmet and set it aside, still refusing to look at her.

“For what Chaton?” She ran her fingers through his hair which caused him to hunch over in a way that would have given his father a heart attack. He did not deserve her affection.

“You got hurt because of me.” She huffed and pulled him closer.

“Chat the storm wiped out the entire grid, even if you hadn’t lost power every other system did and would go into lockdown. I should have remembered that.”

“It’s my job to protect you!” He cried finally letting his tears slip, he could still feel her blood under his hands. He would always feel it.

“No it’s not,” She pressed a finger to his lips before he could protest, “You are my partner Chat, not my shield. You do protect me and I will protect you, that’s what we do. That doesn’t mean you are ever allowed to throw yourself in harms way for me again.”

“I make no promises my Lady.” He smiled through his tears as he leaned down to capture her lips. She crawled into his lap as they made out until Ladybug was yawning against his lips.

“Go bagaboo, get some sleep. I have to see what I can salvage of my setup, hopefully Hawkmoth will give me a break to get everything up and running again before putting us back to the test.” She nodded with another small yawn and gave him one last cuddle before flinging her yoyo into the night sky and disappearing through his window. 

~The Next Day~

Adrien banged his head on the table as he finished hooking up everything to his external drive. Everything fried but he prayed he could salvage something from the memory, his programs, his shortcut, his code!

It took the whole day but he managed to get a barebones setup running on his new system, he was sorting through files to see what could be defragmented and what just needed to be trashed when he noticed a command prompt running in the background of all his files. He clicked over to it and his jaw dropped, his AI code was functioning. It looked like it was still learning but he could see multiple programing languages in the lines as it seemed like it was also going through Adrien’s files. He watched it run for a while before turning back to his own tasks. He’d just completed a template design that would let him ‘communicate’ with the AI when everything went black again.

Before Adrien could panic his screen lit up with one of the winking cat animations he used for his hacks, had he been reverse hacked? Then his (re-colored?) template popped up and green text began to flash on his screen.

_“Hello, I’m Plagg.”_

“Plagg?” He’d never named the AI. Before he could do anything though the AI was typing again,

_“Would you like to play a game?”_

Well Adrien didn’t have to be at his Krav Maga class for another two hours, perhaps he could figure out something about the program in that time?

“Okay Plagg, let’s see what you can do.” As he began to type on the other side of the mansion, in a safe behind a portrait, a paw print on a silver ring began to glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in my trashcan on Tumblr same name!


End file.
